And He Laughed...
by Wyltk
Summary: Remus is trying to cheer up Sirius after the Potter's death. NOT SLASH


DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. It being Harry Potter and the song and all things in general besides the story. No suing.  
  
AN: I know Sirius went after Peter a day after the Potters were killed but in this story it's a few weeks after. Has a little drinking in it. If this disturbs anyone please stop now. But not to worry it's only drinking and there isn't anything overly bad. Not really even worth being rated PG-13.  
  
Secret of Life  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Couple of guys sittin' around drinkin'  
  
Down at the Starlight Bar  
  
One of 'em says you know I've been thinking  
  
Other one says, that won't get you too far  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Padfoot."  
  
"Moony." Sirius grunted downing his drink in one gulp.  
  
"You know I don't think you should drink that much Paddy ol' buddy." Remus said taking his glass and scooting it away from him.  
  
"Like I care." he said and grabbed the drink back.  
  
"I've been thinking about all that's happened Paddy." Remus said sliding into the stool next to him.  
  
"That won't get you too far."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
He says, this your life and welcome to it  
  
It's just workin' and drinkin' and dreams  
  
Ad on TV says "Just do it"  
  
Hell if I know what that means  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"This is YOUR life Paddy and welcome to it. All you do is work and drink and dream of THEM!" Remus said watching Sirius as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know what you got to do is just go for it, Paddy! Just get out of here! Just do it!"  
  
"Hell if I know what that means." Sirius murmured. Knocking back another glass he stared thoughtfully at the counter. Remus just didn't understand what it was like to know YOU killed your best friend. It was all his fault! He knocked his hand on the bar causing one of the glasses to shatter.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The secret of life is a good cup of coffee  
  
The secret of life is keep your eye on the ball  
  
The secret of life is a beautiful woman  
  
And Marilyn stares down from the barroom wall  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Come on now! Remember all your favorite things that your missing whiling you life away at this bar, no offense Sam. You can't mope forever Sirius! They aren't coming back! And a nice cup of coffee, your favorite drink if you remember, will cure that hangover you're going to have in the morning."  
  
Sirius grumbled something that would make a sailor blush.  
  
"And hey, what about Quidditch? Some of our old classmates are going to start a game later tonight, to celebrate You-Know-Who's defeat. You used to love being on the team."  
  
Sirius grunted staring at his drink and swirling it. His jaw clenched and he didn't move his eyes from the glass as he took another drink.  
  
"And look Sirius! Look at that woman over there! Isn't she beautiful! When's the last time you seen Arabella?" Remus smiled at Sirius hopefully.  
  
Sirius grumbled again and gulped the rest of the glass motioning Sam over for another.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
You and me we're just a couple of zeros  
  
Just a couple of down-and-outs  
  
But movie stars and football heros  
  
What have they got to be unhappy about?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Come on buddy. I know we're out of the loop now but we can get back in with our other friends. You-Know-Who is gone! Be happy! I mean were not like one of those people on TV who have perfect lives but we're okay. Maybe you can win Harry back from his uncle and aunt! But not if you get drunk every night! You don't even drive your motorcycle anymore!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So they turn to the bartender, "Sam, what do you think?  
  
What's the key that unlocks that door?"  
  
Sam don't say nothin' just wipes off the bar  
  
And he pours them a couple more  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Sam can't you talk some sense into him! I mean what do you think he has to look forward to? What's the secret to life for our friend here. What's the key that unlocks that door?" Remus pleaded with the bartender.  
  
Sam shook his head poured Sirius another glass and gave one to Remus.  
  
"This one's on me."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause the secret of life is in Sam's martinis  
  
The secret of life is in Marilyn's eyes  
  
The secret of life is in Monday night football  
  
Rolling Stones records and mom's apple pies  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Come on! Sirius think about something else besides drinking! What about that girl's eyes over there? Or Football you always liked the muggle sport! What about Rolling Stones and your leather jacket! What about your mum's apple pies!"  
  
Sirius grunted, downing his fifth drink.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sam looks up from his Sunday paper  
  
Says, boys you're on the wrong track  
  
The secret of life is there ain't no secret  
  
And you don't get your money back hey  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sam watched as Remus threw some money on the bar for their drinks and tried to get Sirius off the stool.  
  
"Boy you're on the wrong track. The secret of life is there ain't no secret." Picking up the money he grinned, "And you don't get you money back."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The secret of life is gettin' up early  
  
The secret of life is stayin' up late  
  
The secret of life is try not to hurry  
  
But don't wait...don't wait  
  
The secret of life is a good cup of coffee  
  
The secret of life is keep your eye on the ball  
  
The secret of life is to find the right woman  
  
The secret of life is nothin' at all oh it's nothin' at all  
  
The secret of life  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sirius looked up at Remus finally.  
  
"I'm sorry Moony. You were always a good friend. Give this to Arabella. I hope she always knows that I love her."  
  
With that Sirius downed the last of his drink, handed Remus a letter, and marched out of the Leaky Caldron surprisingly sober.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Couple of guys sittin' around drinkin'  
  
Down at the Starlight Bar  
  
One of 'em says you know I've been thinkin'  
  
Other one says, that won't get you too far  
  
That won't get you too far  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"  
  
And he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: If your review isn't here try the next story!  
  
  
  
The Marauders (5): Snape and the blues  
  
  
  
Ms. Prongs: Glad you enjoyed it Sol. Seems you were the only one *grins*  
  
  
  
Single White Female  
  
  
  
Ms. Prongs: Those puppy dog eyes do not work on me. *grins evilly* maybe that would if you told me that secret to your story.  
  
Tinabedina: Glad you liked it!  
  
Twix: Glad you liked the ending. I was told it was a little corny but I'm glad you liked it!  
  
  
  
No Thinkin' Thing  
  
  
  
Shockolatt: Thank you so much! I wasn't exactly sure about this fic. Thanks again!  
  
hudsonlv426: I'm so glad you liked the quote and the definition. I looked for quite awhile for that quote and I tried to put my feelings into what Ron said. Think you so much for mentioning them!  
  
Ms. Prongs: *wipes brow* I'm never going to get finished with all your reviews *grins* Anyways It was my wish to get past ya! *grins* It's my job to see if I can sneak past you! But don't worry I love your reviews! Wither they be the first of fiftieth *like that would ever happen* Anyways if you even THINK about ripping up yours I'll I'll… *gets a evil grin* I'll delete every single fic I've EVER written! Ha! Take that! *giggles* ^Empty threat^ Shut up *don't ask*  
  
  
  
METMA Objects  
  
  
  
Ms. Prongs: Yea girl! Do one on a broom I would love to see it!  
  
Sugar4sweet: It can just refuse to go. *grins*  
  
  
  
Love of a Woman  
  
  
  
Ms. Prongs: Of course I'll change you over! You know me! I don't quit!  
  
Amanda Mancini: Hmm I'll think on that! I can't believe you reviewed! Your story is on my favorite list and it's been my goal to get someone from there to review me! You made my day! 


End file.
